


Онрё

by HaruIchigo



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Psychological Horror, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Клиффорд Унгер мёртв, а то, что осталось от его личности, — лишь осколки памяти.
Relationships: Die-Hardman/Clifford Unger, Lisa Bridges/Clifford Unger
Kudos: 3





	Онрё

_Я зарастаю памятью,  
Как лесом зарастает пустошь..._

Д. Самойлов

Одно воспоминание всплывает на поверхность его памяти снова и снова: Лиза стоит рядом с ним в сумерках, морской песок скрипит под каблуками, и свет факелов выхватывает из темноты её сосредоточенное лицо.   
Море дышит где-то в полутьме, и сцена, установленная на пляже, кажется маленькой коробочкой, кукольным театром.

— Ты понимаешь, что происходит? — Он кивает в сторону сцены. — Можешь мне объяснить? Эти ребята потеряли меня в первые пять минут.

На самом деле ему не интересно. Он просто хочет чтобы Лиза отвлеклась от этих раскрашенных странных людей, движущихся как марионетки, хочет увидеть её серьёзные серые глаза.

— В программке всё написано. Это пьеса про онрё — мстительного духа. Призрак пытается после смерти пытается отомстить тому, кто отобрал у него всё. Или может быть это манифестация совести преступника, чувства вины, которое не даёт ему спокойно жить. Современная интерпретация допускает и такое толкование.

Клифф кивает, делая вид, что слушает. На самом деле он просто любуется её губами. Лиза знает это, поэтому закатывает глаза и шлёпает его по щеке программкой.

— Потерпи немного! Зато когда выйдет моя книга, я отведу тебя в лучший ресторан.

— Книга о самых скучных театрах мира?

— Книга об образе мистического в современном театре. Я же рассказывала. Очень плохо, Клиффорд Унгер, очень невнимательно! 

Он что-то ответил ей тогда, что-то забавное… но всё потерялось во мраке.  
В ту ночь, в ту самую ночь (они вместе считали потом, на УЗИ), его сын понемногу, по одной клетке, начал появляться из небытия.

Воспоминание тонет в тёмной глубине, и Клифф тонет вместе с ним. Он уходит в прохладную черноту; там, на дне, костлявые руки мертвецов освобождают его от одежды и оружия, от плоти, от мыслей. Они ласкают, удерживают. Они хотят быть с ним. Они выбрали его своим командиром потому что почуяли силу его злобы и горечи, склонились под тяжестью его ненависти.  
Он отдаётся их скользящим, чёрным от дёгтя объятиям, сливается с ними, и вот его уже нет, нет, нет…

"Онрё…"

Деревянная колотушка задаёт ритм движению актёров. Раскрашенный как кукла чёрно-белый призрак кружится, подчиняясь воле музыканта, и не может найти покой. Унылый звук флейты — как стон из давно сгнивших лёгких.

Поверхность его памяти тревожится воспоминанием, и в этом воспоминании он оживает вновь: ночь в джунглях наступает внезапно и липнет к телу. В хижине под москитной сеткой невозможно уснуть, слишком жарко, слишком много чужих мыслей. Никто не спит, — напряжённые тела застыли на циновках, воспалённое сознание каждого раз за разом прокручивает "тот бой". Все молчат, но Клифф знает, — у всех на уме одно.   
И наконец, Джон, неспящий слева, касается его плеча, поглаживает, словно утешая.

— Без вас мы бы не выбрались из этого котла, командир, — шепчет он.

— Нам здорово прижали, — выдыхает ему на ухо справа бестелесный голос.— Вы всегда себя вините если кто-то не возвращается. Но тут вы ничего не могли сделать.

Невидимая рука говорящего легонько похлопывает его колено.

— Всё можно предвидеть… — Клифф закрывает усталые глаза. 

— Но не всё можно проконтролировать. Вы не один, командир. Не взваливайте всё на себя. Мы с вами. — Голос Джона над ухом — как шорох дождя. Как бы им сейчас помог дождь… он смыл бы всё… 

Клифф поворачивается к Джону чтобы ответить, но лишь касается сухих, горячих губ. Потрескавшихся как пустыня, давно не знавшая ливня.  
Джон молчит, его бережность говорит за него, лёгкость и дрожь его пальцев.   
Клифф расслабляется. Со всех сторон он слышит нежные, успокаивающие слова, к нему стремятся прикоснуться, как к реликвии. Всё, что ему остаётся — подчиниться тем, кто подчиняется ему.   
Он чувствует любовь в соли их пота, в липкости из слюны, в горечи их семени. Их руки тянут его за волосы, их сердца бьются у его сердца, их беззвучные ругательства и стоны обжигают его кожу.  
Он доверяет им, он отдаётся им полностью, растворяется в них. Это всё, что он может для них сделать сейчас, и в их желании чувствует бесконечную благодарность.  
Такого больше никогда не произойдёт, и каждый из них знает это. И стремится отдать ему всё, прямо здесь, сейчас… чтобы почувствовать себя живыми…  
"Командир… мы с вами… с вами до конца… о, да..."

Но они не живы больше. И в чернильной тьме он вновь гладит их знакомые руки, лишившиеся плоти, и шепчет им слова любви, те же, что шептал Лизе когда-то. Даже после смерти они не могут оставить его, а он не может оставить их.  
Только Джона нет среди них. Ему иногда кажется, что он видит бесстрастную маску… но это лишь очередной череп солдата, погибшего давным давно.

Может быть Джон скрывает лицо под кевларовым черепом чтоб подобраться ближе? Затеряться среди них, беззвучно просить прощения. Но смерть не обмануть. Теперь Клифф доверяет только мёртвым, они его утешение. Они возносят его из тьмы к серому, мутному свету, и укладывают на ложе из колючей проволоки. Ржавые иглы впиваются в его тело, но эта боль не приносит облегчения. В железной паутине он будет ждать, пока не появится сердце его любви, смысл его любви, смысл его ненависти.

"Онрё...", — произносит голос Лизы откуда-то издалека.

В паутине боли ему снится сон о пляже, о мёртвых китах. Бриз холодит его обнажённое тело, кожа всё ещё хранит следы чужих рук. Он, едва держась на ногах, вышел из хижины в джунгли, покурить, прийти в себя… но оказался у кромки моря, и в руках его вместо смятой сигареты — чудо жизни. Его нерождённый сын, маленькое совершенное создание. 

"Онрё..."  
Флейта взвизгивает, ветер, напавший с моря, рвёт факельное пламя, воет и ярится. Лиза ёжится.  
Клифф хочет укрыть её своей курткой, но вот мгновение прошло, и её уже нет.  
Ни её ни младенца.   
Лишь боль, жгущая изнутри.   
Где он? Где он? Они забрали его, мальчика без имени. Джон забрал его, и Джон заплатит. Все они заплатят. И человек, что, сходя с ума одиночества, кричит, взойдя на холм: "Я — Сэм Бриджес!", вор, заплатит больше всех. 

Онрё, онрё…  
Призрак, в котором не осталось ничего кроме ненависти и мести. Если он снова возьмёт в руки крошечное существо, смысл жизни, сердце его наконец разорвётся от любви, и придёт освобождение. Он умрёт по-настоящему, от самого сильного и самого главного чувства. Это чувство спасало Джона, это чувство убило Лизу. Оно соберёт, наконец, из осколков, единую душу, и растворит её в небытие. Как огонь крематория сжёг дотла его тело давным давно.

Стоя на коленях, напрягаясь изо всех сил, чтоб не упасть, он тянется к тёплому свету в руках Сэма Бриджеса, и, подняв взгляд, видит серьёзные серые глаза. Такие родные...

"Очень плохо, Клиффорд Унгер. Очень невнимательно".

Флейта издаёт последний протяжный вскрик, и призрак замирает, поверженный. Аплодисменты накрывают его волной, грохочут, как море, тревожащее гальку на пляже.

"Браво!" - кричит Лиза и смеётся. — "Браво! Ну, Клифф, разве не замечательно?"


End file.
